


idk what to call this besides 'horse whisperer'

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strong Language, blowjob, bondage - kinda, butt plug, horseplay, jack eats rhys' ass, legit trash fic ok read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack gets some new toys for Rhys.<br/>---------<br/>Requested by an anon of Tumblr - Rhack prompt: Rhys is the horse whisperer. Jack begins to feel like the third wheel between him and Butt Stallion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk what to call this besides 'horse whisperer'

**Author's Note:**

> ok i don't ever write smut so this is definitely really terrible but i got that prompt and i legit couldn't think of a better way to take it. have this piece of sin.
> 
> also, don't ever look at 'horseplay' fics on ao3. my eyes are scared and scarred from the research i did, including google images.
> 
> You can find this work on tumblr; http://hawketrash.tumblr.com/post/138944128562/rhack-prompt-rhys-is-the-horse-whisperer-jack

“Jack!” Rhys called into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He tossed his keycard onto the table by the door and shouted into the darkness once more, “Jack, you home?” Rhys stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, pulling his vest to his nose with his other hand. He took a whiff of the fabric and hissed, he smelled of horse. He quickly shut the fridge and made his way to the bedroom. He pressed past the door and didn’t bother with the light, instead heading directly into Jack’s closet. Rhys quickly stripped down to his boxers and socks, blindly grabbing one of Jack’s sweaters to shrug into.

Rhys tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, making a note that some of Jack’s clothes littered the floor around it. “Damn it, Jack. The hamper is there for a reason,” Rhys muttered under his breath. Flicking the light switch, Rhys walked back out into the now illuminated bedroom and nearly shat himself with fright.

“Hey, Rhysie baby,” Jack spoke from his place on the bed. He was lounging on top the covers with a book, and Rhys noted he was wearing nothing but his glasses.

“Have trouble reading in the dark, Jack?” Rhys caught his breath and his heart rate started to go back to normal. That bastard had set this up, and Rhys would most definitely fall for it. The older man’s body was divine. His muscles were nicely rounded, as well as other parts of him. He really shouldn’t eat every batch of brownies Angel made. Rhys’ eyes scanned the man mercilessly, and his legs took him wandering over to the bed. As soon as he came up to it, he crawled slowly over towards Jack and put his head on Jack’s chest, nuzzling his cheek into the thick hair that coated Jack’s skin. The warmth was incredibly welcoming, and Jack’s smell was familiar.

“Nah ah, Pumpkin, none of that,” Jack chided, staring down his nose at Rhys.

“What do you mean?” Rhys groaned as Jack twisted to place his book on the bedside table, his glasses as well. He gently lifted Rhys’ head so that he could slide off the bed. Rhys’ adjusted himself to watch Jack walk around the room to the dresser, sliding the top drawer open and reaching inside. Rhys’ eyes followed Jack, his attention was only focused on Jack’s pert ass. With every sauntering step, Jack’s cheeks hardened then relaxed and Rhys found it hard to focus on anything else. When the drawer was opened, it pulled Rhys’ attention back upwards with the horrifying screech it made. Jack pulled out what looked like a wooden cigar box, but it was slightly larger than the average one. Rhys caught a glimpse of a symbol on the lid, but he couldn’t make out exactly what it was.

“I mean, Rhysie, we’re going to spend some  _ quality _ time together,” Jack turned and smiled, holding the case close to his chest. Rhys tried his best to focus solely on the box or his face, but Jack was standing fully exposed and Rhys had terrible self control. It was clear on Jack’s face that he was relishing in this, of course he would. He had planned this for about two weeks, dreaming about it every time Rhys went to spend time with Butt Stallion. Rhys spent too much time with that damned pony, and it’d started getting Jack jealous, which is silly because he is Handsome Fucking Jack. Ever since Rhys figured out he could talk to the diamond horse, it’d been all about that. It was pretty friggin’ awesome, but still, Jack missed spending time with Rhys, especially when that skinny boy wasn’t wearing clothing.

Jack rushed to the bed, putting the case down bottom up. Rhys cursed both because he couldn’t see the symbol above and because Jack had nearly knocked him over to press their lips together. The minor annoyance was forgotten as Rhys pressed back into Jack, his hand raising to lace his fingers in the older man’s hair. He leaned back on the other arm to keep Jack from completely knocking him over.

Their lips mashed together, teeth nearly grating against the other’s. It was rough, but each enjoyed it more than they could admit. Jack’s tongue prodded for entry into Rhys’ mouth, gently at first and then more insistent. Rhys was hard set on not allowing it, not yet. If Jack wanted quality time, then he’d drag it out as much as possible.

Meanwhile, Jack was growing more and more frustrated at Rhys, they’d get nowhere if it kept going at this pace. So, in a split second decision, Jack pulled out of the kiss. He half chuckled at Rhys’ face, eyes closed and lips still asking for it. Jack trailed his hands down the boy’s chest, his fingers raking down the fabric. He caught the end of the sweater and pulled it off in one fluid motion. He flung it to the side and quickly pushed Rhys back down on the bed,

“Oof, Jack!” the boy exclaimed in surprise, his smile growing with Jack’s eagerness. He reached up and put his hands on either side of Jack’s head and tried to pull him down, but Jack was having none of that. He grabbed Rhys’ wrists and pinned them to the bed, indulging in a quick kiss on the lips before trailing along the kid’s jawline and down his neck. He let his tongue trace Rhys’ collarbones, slowly dragging it down his hairless chest and swirling it around a nipple. He pressed his mouth to the boy and bit ever so gently, teasing the nipple between his teeth with his tongue.

“Oh, god, Jack…” Rhys breathed, he could feel a warmth growing in his stomach, and he rolled his hips once in pleasure, already feeling his hardness stiffening. Jack smiled into his chest and moved on, kissing Rhys’ skin all the way to the waistline of his boxers. He curled both fingers into the elastic band and pulled, sliding the boxers down the kid’s incredibly long legs. He grinned when Rhys impatiently pulled his legs out. Tossing the pants away, Jack grabbed Rhys’ thighs and pulled upwards, digging his fingers into the boy’s soft flesh. He pressed forward and caught Rhys by surprise, placing his legs on his shoulders and bending down to press his mouth against Rhys’ ass.

“Jack, what are you- AH!” Rhys’ words were cut short when Jack pressed his tongue into the younger man’s hole, curling and flicking to an uneven rhythm. He let his hands travel up to grab Rhys’ hips, pulling closer to him as he teased the boy. Rhys’ own arms were splayed out on the bed, his hands gripping the comforter in his fists.

Once Jack was satisfied he’d done his best he pulled away, and Rhys’ breathing was a good indicator he had indeed done well. “Jack, I…” again he was silenced by Jack as he slid a finger into Rhys’ slick hole, once again curling and uncurling as he pressed in and out. He quickly slipped another finger in, stretching the boy before adding a third finger. This part was better because it left Jack free to watch Rhys’ expressions, smiling at the faces the kid was making in pleasure.

While Rhys’ eyes were closed, and while he continued to stretch him, Jack reached over to the box. He flipped it over gently and raised the lid, reaching in to grab what he’d been waiting weeks for. He removed his fingers from Rhys and quickly replaced them with the horse tail plug.

“What is that?” Rhys’ eyes were big again.

“C’mon, Rhysie. I think you know,” Jack smiled and reached back into the box.

“What the hell, Jack?” Rhys had caught the symbol on the front of the box now, it was a horse shoe. He could only wonder what had possessed Jack to get that, and he could only fear what else was in the box still. As Jack held up what he was holding, Rhys started to frantically shake his head. “No way in hell,” he protested and Jack abided, lowering his hands in mock defeat.

“Alright, kiddo, alright. If you won’t do this, you have to do the last thing in the box. Do it- do it for me, Rhysie!” Jack smiled. Rhys didn’t think anything else in the universe could be worse than assless chaps, so he agreed. “Promise?” Jack raised his eyebrow and it sort of frightened Rhys.

“I… promise,” Rhys muttered, shifting his position to see what Jack was grabbing.

“Ah, ah, Rhysie. Get on your hands and knees,” Jack ordered. Rhys looked at him like he was crazy, and yet he still did it. Jack soon was faced with a view he’d kill to see everyday. Rhys’ ass was right there in his face, the tail dangling from the plug was swinging side to side due to the movement. Jack let out a whistle, “You are so hot right now, Rhysie baby.”

“Jack, what else could you have?” Rhys asked.

“Shush, kitten. I’ve had enough of talking ponies for a lifetime,” Jack said. He pulled what he’d been saving out of the box, a tangle of metal and leather. He straightened it out quickly and went to put it over Rhys’ head. The boy’s protestations were silenced quickly as Jack shoved a bit into his mouth, metal hitting Rhys’ teeth before fitting into place. Jack quickly tightened the rest of the straps and pulled the long leather strips that acted as the reign. He pulled hard, forcing Rhys’ head back. The younger man lifted off the mattress, rearing back towards Jack.

“There we go, pumpkin. Don’t you look pretty,” Jack leaned in close to Rhys, smiling wide. He let the reigns go a little, so the boy could be on all fours again. “I brought you into the stable, pony, and I got you all new tack. Now, you’re gonna be a good mount and let me ride you. Right?” Rhys nodded eagerly, he was going along with this better than Jack expected, then again he did take a lot of the weird shit Jack was into. One thing’s for sure, that kid could  _ take _ and Jack certainly loved to give.

“I’m gonna take your tail out,” Jack reached down and pulled the plug out, Rhys moaned at it’s absence. Getting an idea, he brought the plug to his own mouth where Rhys could see him. He put his lips around it and swirled his tongue, getting the plug nice and wet. After he was sure the point was made, Jack reached around and pushed the tail into his own ass, cooing as it slipped into place.

Leaning down to nuzzle Rhys’ neck, nibbling at his ear before readjusting his position to behind Rhys. He grabbed his completely hard dick and pressed the tip against Rhys’ still dripping entrance. Rhys’ groaned at the teasing, restraining himself from pushing back against Jack.

Pulling on the reigns, Jack shoved himself in, not going the full length just yet. Rhys threw his head back and bit down on the metal bar between his teeth. Jack felt the kid clench slightly before loosening up, allowing his rider to slowly start pumping. The masked man tested Rhys, going in a little bit more with every thrust.

“‘Ack,” Rhys mumbled through the bit, he rolled his hips and silently begged Jack to go all the way.

“I’m the jockey, I make the rules,” Jack answered redundantly. To make a point, he gripped the reigns of the bridle even tighter, watching his knuckles start to whiten. He rammed himself into Rhys then, taking in the beautiful sound that leaked from the younger man. He went quicker now, shoving himself in and out of Rhys. Everytime, he threatened to pull out, Rhys’ moans kept him in. He had this kid on a leash, literally.

Soon enough, Rhys was moving in tandem with Jack, shoving back against his thrusts to encourage the older man to go deeper and harder. Jack let out some of the reins to give himself more room to angle his hips, looking for that sweet spot. As soon as he hit it, he felt Rhys’ entire body shudder. Jack went faster now, hitting that point over and over again. Rhys bent down now, raising his ass to Jack as both beat against each other. Jack felt the tail hitting he leg with every movement, the coarse hair keeping up with his tempo as he bordered on animalistic.

“God, kiddo, you feel so good,” Jack moaned. He felt his load swelling within him, threatening to break with every movement. He could feel every point of contact with Rhys, his stimulation heightened by the plug in his ass. God, every time the kid moaned Jack thought it would make him cum.

Rhys’ groans grew more resonant through the bit, and Jack knew the kid was close. This time, Jack was determined to finish before Rhys, and it wasn’t hard. It only took a few more thrusts to take him over the edge, “Oh my go-ahhh, Rhys!” His momentum sputtered as he arched his back and finished inside of Rhys, filling the kid and inadvertently pulling the reigns along with him. He reached down around himself and reluctantly pulled the plug out. He slipped out of Rhys and immediately replaced himself with the plug, preventing his cum from seeping out of the boy. Rhys groaned at the denial of release, he hadn’t finished but was so close. Perfect.

Jack flipped the boy onto his back. He reached up and gently undid the bit’s clasp, “I wanna hear you now.” He moved his attention to Rhys’ swollen dick, bringing himself back down on the kid. He teased at Rhys’ head with his tongue, tasting the salty precum and leakage. He took the tip into his mouth, and sucked before popping it back out.

“Fuck, Jack,” Rhys’ body was trembling, and Jack loved it. He went back down and took half of Rhys in his mouth, moving up and down his shaft a little more every time. Jack’s hands travelled up to play with Rhys’ nipples, twisting them between his fingers.

Taking more and more of Rhys, Jack felt his gag reflex threaten to start. He pushed the urge back down, and soon he was taking Rhys down to the base. He pressed his tongue to the underside of the boy’s hardness.

“I’m gonna…” Rhys’ voice was high and breathy, and Jack felt a twinge growing in his own length every time the younger made a noise, threatening to harden him again. He didn’t get there though before he gave the boy silent permission to finish. Rhys’ entire body arched off the bed, his grip tightened as he called out. Jack felt the warm liquid shoot into his throat and did his best to swallow as quickly as it came.

He pulled back as Rhys’ body fell back down to the mattress, feeling cum leak down his chin. He wiped it away as he moved up to press his lips affectionately against Rhys’. Rhys pulled away slightly, “Jack, the plug. Please.” Jack nodded and pulled the tail out of Rhys, watching as his cum dripped out onto the bed. He went up to undo the bridle and replaced it in the box.

“I’ll get rid of these then,” Jack closed the box and looked back at Rhys. He was surprised to see the younger man shaking his head.

“Get rid of the chaps, keep the rest,” Rhys smiled back at Jack and motioned for him to come closer. Jack obeyed and lay next to him, wrapping his arms around him as Rhys nuzzled into his chest.

“We should probably get you cleaned up, kiddo,” Jack mentioned, feeling the sweat beading on his own skin as well as Rhys’. The kid just moaned in agreement as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Brava! Actually trash and sin in it's finest form.
> 
> Please Kudo, Comment, Bookmark... It's how I know there's other trash like me out there... In the void...
> 
> Find me over on tumblr at either connortemple.tumblr.com or hawketrash.tumblr.com


End file.
